


Fear Of Flying

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Joel does his best to help ease Benji's fear of flying





	

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Joel asked Benji quietly, his fingers slipping into Benji’s.

Benji nodded, tongue flickering nervously over his lip. “Uh-huh,” he nodded, fingers tightening around Joel’s. 

“I don’t believe you,” Joel laughed softly, a teasing note in voice. He squeezed Benji’s hand reassuringly as the plane started to taxi down the runway, his heart going out to Benji at his fearful moan. 

Benji swallowed hard as the plane gained speed, the engine noise roaring in his ears as they took off. He sat tense and straight-backed in the chair, eyes wide and squeezing Joel’s hand for dear life. “I hate flying,” he ground out through gritted teeth. 

Joel nodded, the laughter gone from his tone as he tuned his head to face Benji. “I know.” He ran his thumb over the back of Benji’s hand in an effort to calm him down. “Ok?” He asked a few minutes later when the plane levelled at its altitude and Benji’s grip on his hand relaxed slightly. 

Exhaling heavily, Benji nodded and Joel pulled his hand away, flexing his fingers. “Sorry,” Benji looked contrite, chewing the side of his lip as Joel winced, pins and needles tingling in his hand.

Joel reached over and squeezed Benji’s leg. “Don’t worry about it. You gonna be ok if I try and get some sleep?”

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Benji took a deep breath, trying not to look too scared as Joel pulled his mp3 player out of his bag, then reached forward into the seat pocket for his eye mask and blanket. 

He put one earplug in his ear and smiled reassuringly at Benji. “You’ll be fine,” he promised, cupping Benji’s cheek in his hand and kissing him on the lips. “If you need me, just wake me, ok?”

Benji nodded, leaning into the touch and returning the kiss. “k,” he replied in a small voice, wrapping his arms around his stomach as Joel wrapped the blanket around himself and curled up in his seat, pillowing his head against the window, his eyes sliding shut as he pulled the mask over his face. 

When he woke a few hours later, the plane was quiet and dark; the majority of the passengers, Benji included, asleep. Joel turned around in his seat to watch his brother sleep, lips parted as he snored softly. He sighed; even in sleep Benji was still scared of flying, his shoulders tense. Reaching out, he placed one hand gently on Benji’s shoulder, jumping when Benji snorted and jerked awake, eyes wide and wild as they landed on Joel.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, barely containing his panic.

“Nothing. Benji, calm down.”

“Oh,” Benji blushed lightly, his fingers clenched on his knees as he leaned forwards, taking deep breaths. “Sorry.”

Joel shook his head. “My fault,” he disagreed, rubbing Benji‘s back. “I shouldn’t have woken you. Sorry. I was just trying to get you to relax.” 

Benji snorted with laughter and turned to face Joel, eyes sad. “I’ll never be able to relax on one of these things.” Joel’s eyes sparkled mischievously at Benji’s words, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. “What?” Benji frowned as Joel’s grin widened. “Joel…” 

“Wanna bet?” He giggled, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips. “I bet you ten bucks I can get you to relax within the next… ooh… say five minutes.”

“How?”

Joel shook his head and held one hand out. “You taking the bet or not?” 

“Against my better judgement, yes.” Benji scowled but shook Joel’s hand. 

Joel grinned fully. “Now, just sit back in the chair and enjoy yourself Benjamin,” he instructed, shifting around in his chair and pushing up the arm rest.

“No chance of that happening,” Benji argued, frowning as Joel unwrapped the blanket and spread it over both of their laps. “Joel?” 

“Benji.” Joel giggled at the expression on Benji’s face, watching his reactions closely as he slipped one hand under the blanket, fingers pulling down the zip of Benji’s pants. “Lift your hips,” he whispered into Benji’s ear, his head resting on his shoulder. 

Benji’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head. “What?” he asked, incredulously. 

“Well, you don’t want a wet patch, do you?” Joel asked lightly, nipping on Benji’s earlobe. 

“N…No,” Benji shook his head, lifting his hips as Joel pulled his pants down slightly, fingers warm as they curled around his cock. Benji groaned softly, his eyes widening and his fingers clutching the seat in front of him as Joel slowly stroked him to full hardness, deft and skilled, knowing exactly how to arouse him. His breath grew into ragged pants as his cock swelled under Joel’s knowing hand; his eyes sliding closed as he slid down in his chair, legs splayed open wide. “Joel…” he moaned, biting down on his lower lip, his every exhalation a whimper as Joel teased and pleased him. He could feel himself squirming in his chair, hips rocking up into Joel’s fist, barely aware of his breathy moans and pleas.

“Come for me Benj,” Joel whispered, kissing him hard, thumb brushing over the head of his cock. He sucked Benji’s lower lip into his mouth, his brothers’ moans lost in his mouth as his hips jerked once, twice, before coating Joel’s fist, his eyes rolling back in his head as his orgasm rocked him.

“Fuck…” he breathed, trembling as he watched Joel lick his fingers clean. He whimpered, grabbing the back of Joel’s head and pulling him half onto his lap, kissing him hard and tasting himself on his lips. “Joely. Fuck. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Benj.“ Joel grinned and pulled Benji’s pants back up, kissing him again and running the backs of his knuckles down his cheek. “So fucking much!” 

Benji grinned back, kissing Joel’s fingers as they brushed over his lips. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out at his wallet and extracted a $10 bill. “Guess you were right,” Benji wrinkled his nose. “Though I’m not too sure if ‘relaxed’ quite described… Hey!

Joel snatched the note out of Benji’s hand. “Thank you!” He laughed, sliding the bill into his own wallet and kissing Benji again.

Benji shook his head in amusement before resting his head on Joel’s shoulder; Joel automatically wrapping one arm around him, both of them sighing contentedly. “Joel?” Benji asked softly, stifling a yawn. 

“Hmm?”

“I could get used to flying if you do that every time!”


End file.
